1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leverage mechanism actuating device for use in initiating motion of a toy, more particularly to a leverage mechanism actuating device with a centrifuging mechanism which can convert a rotational force into a translational lifting force for actuating a leverage mechanism to initiate motion of a toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional actuating device for initiating motion of a toy usually has a large number of components, such as gears and electrical control circuits, thereby resulting in higher manufacturing and maintenance costs.